Flame
by Gham
Summary: The classroom was vacated, and the fire blazed on in the empty room until the early hours of the morning. [Seimei x Nisei]


**Title:** Flame  
**Word count:** 793  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing: **Seimei x Nisei  
**Summary:** The classroom was vacated, and the fire blazed on in the empty room until the early hours of the morning.  
**Spoiler Warning: **Up to volume 5

* * *

The dark room reeked heavily of petrol.

It was an eerie scene; a streak of pale moonlight filtered through gaps in the curtains of the classroom's windows, casting a faint light on the three figures that were gathered near a desk in the back corner of the room. The blackboard near the front seemed like a rectangular black hole, and the scrawled faces of childrens' work that decorated the room looked down on the three shapes, as if watching their every move.

The young man sitting on the desk let out an exasperated sigh, a hollow sound that echoed emptily through the silence of the room.

"Finally," he muttered, raking a hand through his short dark hair. "I'm glad that's over. My teeth hurt from the mold. And besides…" he gazed grimly at the person standing before him. "That guy was quite annoying to kill," the teenager gestured toward the saturated corpse sitting in the seat of the desk he was perched upon.

His older, earless companion smiled faintly at these words. He knew that it wasn't really over, not yet. And he also knew that, despite how mindless and out of character the other boy's ramble was, the words made more sense than they seemed.

…tonight, at least.

_You're awfully talkative tonight, Seimei._

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he felt a hand gently comb through the long, smooth strands of his raven-black hair.

"You'll stay with me, Nisei, won't you?" the owner of the hand murmured. Nisei knew that these words, although voiced as a question, were orders – his master never asked, never begged.

Nisei nodded wearily. "Of course I will…" he vowed. "Anything for you."

The clock that hung on the wall ticked as time passed by.

"If Ritsuka finds out about this…what will you do?" Nisei asked, somewhat hesitantly, staring ahead at the endless darkness of the blackboard.

"My brother?" Seimei repeated solemnly. "…hmmn. He'll be fine," he said, sounding sure. "In any case, when you come in contact with him he should be. He likes you, remember?"

"I haven't seen him in two years," Nisei reminded him, pouting slightly.

Seimei smiled. "He'll have Soubi."

Nisei's eyes averted to the beam of light pouring in through the window. "Soubi, huh…" he murmured. Naturally, he hated Soubi. He hated those light eyes that were so unlike his. He hated that deep, dreamy voice that melted so smoothly into Seimei's when they would speak together. He hated the words that were carved into Soubi's neck, a permanent reminder of the bond that he and Seimei had shared.

Somewhere outside, a streetlight was flickering.

"Am I stronger than Soubi?" The ebony-haired man asked, now gazing into his master's face.

Seimei moved close to his Fighter, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. "Yes. Yes, you are," he answered. "And together, we are stronger than anybody else."

"Do you love me more than Soubi?"

The Sacrifice's smile dimmed somewhat, yet Nisei found the other man's hands running through his hair again. "Soubi lived for me. I didn't live for him," he answered, this time sounding much more vague than he did with his previous response. "You're mine now."

Nisei reached his hand up to Seimei's head and stroked his ears gently. "Then…won't you let me take these?"

"Not yet," he lifted his head and gently planted a small kiss on Nisei's forehead before slowly pulling away from the embrace. He reached into the back pocket of his dark jeans and fished out a tiny cardboard box. "Now…shall we?"

Nisei released an exasperated sigh and took a step backwards, frowning at Seimei's amusement at his frustration.

The match was struck, the flame alight, and Seimei tossed the small wooden stick onto the dead body, causing it to burst in flames immediately. The room was filled with a brilliant orange light, and the fire radiated an almost morbid warmth. The pair stood there for a while, in silence, watching the blaze as its flames danced about, licking the ceiling.

Over the loud crackling noise of the fire, Nisei heard Seimei's voice in his ear. "I want you to know," he whispered, "That I don't live for anyone."

Before his servant could respond, Seimei cupped his hand around Nisei's chin. "You should feel privileged that you are…" he placed his other hand on the older man's left hip, right above the place where he knew the letters were carved.

"Beloved."

The classroom was vacated, and the fire blazed on in the empty room until the early hours of the morning.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha, I wrote this at about 2 o'clock in the morning so I know it's not good...ahah...I only posted it 'cos at that time I also decided that from now on I'm going to start posting my fics...I feel horrible having about 50 word documents sitting dormant in my harddrive.

I'm not entirely happy with this fic, I mainly wrote it because I had envisioned the scene in my head and just wanted to get it out as quickly as I could..yeah. I know there's too much dialogue. I didn't want to bother finding a beta for this fic, nor did I feel like adding any more detail. Bleh.

I mainly wanted to play with this theory I had in my head of Seimei sharing his name with two people. I went through all the Loveless manga I had and couldn't find anything explicitly saying that it is impossible for a sacrifice to have two fighters of the same name, so I kinda went with that. Also, about the carved letters on Nisei's hip...I also decided that seeing as Beloved shared his bond with two different people, the word would be carved into two different places (I'm not sure where Seimei has his name on his body in the actual manga...though I'm guessing it's the same place as Soubi's because we never see Seimei's neck).

Also, if you're sitting there reading this, I'd really appreciate it if you could review my story. I don't mind if it'spraise or a flame, but I'd much prefer constructive criticism...

And as a parting note, I'd just like to say...Seimei and Nisei are teh hot. D


End file.
